Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to a compact disc storage case, and more particularly, to a slim, storable, one-piece compact disc storage case.
2. Background Information
The past decade has witnessed the emergence of the compact disc as a preferred data storage medium in various commercial industries. The movie industry uses DVD""s to store movies, the music industry uses compact discs to store and play musical recordings, the video game industry uses compact discs to store and play video games, and the computer industry uses compact discs to store and use software applications.
Many compact disc music albums, software applications and movies are recorded on multiple compact discs. Multiple compact disc applications must be packaged in storable and sort able fashion.
Most compact discs are packaged and sold in a plastic case, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d. The typical jewel box is brittle and breaks easily when mishandled or dropped on a hard surface. Once broken, the jewel boxes are incapable of adequately protecting the enclosed compact disc, and thus the compact disc will be exposed to dust, debris or damage. Further, the large size and weight of the jewel box encased compact disc makes it difficult for the user to transport and store many compact discs.
Many prior art multi-compact disc storage devices have been developed. These devices generally have a plurality of individual compact disc holders contained within a compact disc holder storage case. The individual compact disc holders vary from a rigid case to a flexible sleeve. Some type of attachment or separation means is employed to differentiate and sort the compact disc holders within the compact disc holder storage case. Spiral bound compact disc holders or compact disc holder slots within the compact disc holder storage device are some of the attachment and separation means that have been developed. A specially shaped and sized compact disc holder storage case holds the stored compact disc holders.
The size, shape and appearance of the particularly conceived compact disc holder storage cases limit their appeal. The compact disc holder only functions within the storage device specifically designed to hold it. The fixed number of compact disc holders of the particular compact disc holder storage case inflexibly limits the user. The compact disc holder storage case often has no means to expand or reduce the number of compact disc holders that it contains. These storage devices are often relatively expensive, bulky, difficult to use and do not allow the user to store other forms of information such as paper or index cards with the compact disc holders.
The invention is a slim, rigid, transparent, one-piece compact disc storage case with two holes for mounting it in a three-ring type binder and two slots for mounting it onto a card index rail. The card index rail is the type found on a desktop holder such as those manufactured by the Rolodex Corporation.
The user of the compact disc storage case invention can store it in a readily available three ring binder or attach it onto a card index rail. The three-ring binder is readily available in many shapes sizes and colors. The same is true for the desktop card index system. Therefore, a user does not have to purchase an odd sized, expensive storage case with its peculiar compact disc holders, but instead use the compact disc storage case invention and store it in a readily available binder or card index file. This gives the user a great deal of flexibility. It also saves the user money because instead of purchasing an expensive compact disc holder storage case system the user purchases only the compact disc storage case invention. The user decides what type, size, shape and appearance binder or card index file satisfies its needs. The compact disc storage case invention functions within either storage device. There is no need for a specifically designed compact disc holder storage case with its specially shaped compact disc holders. The user decides the limit of the number of compact disc holders within of the particular storage case. The user can store a mixture of other forms of information with the compact discs such as paper or index cards.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter, which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the disclosed specific embodiment might be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.